EVIL DEAD 4
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 2 years have passed after the fateful events of Army of h has become distant.He desires a new way to live his h has begun to live away from all the chaos and noisy city t his luck never seems to change for the better.A couple of partying teens head up to a cabin.Only to find that they had discovered the return of an ancient EVIL. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY :)
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1

Nightmare

Heavy fog of massive smoke surrounded itself around a lost soul. Yet this lost soul was familiar within this scenery his mind wasn't mistaken. His body shook

desperately searching for a way out of its horrid blindness. Its fog continued to stretch on and on. His breath continued to escape his lungs again and again.

His mind was solidly thinking of a way out. His eyes noticing if any change in the surroundings around him. Yet he could only see blackened skies as if night

befell him.

He stopped hearing the horrid screams and loud noises. The horrid sounds of slaughter and growls echoed through him. He stood up and looked upwards

seeing the black sky. His body slowly began to feel pain. His mind slowly felt as it was going into madness. His eyes were protected. He didn't even struggle to

bare the sounds of horror. He had adapted. Feeling as if he did within time he ignored catching his breathing again. His mind slowly gained confidence.

His muscles slowly released the compressed tension they gained over time. His abdomen felt relieved from its subdued compression. His legs calmed down from

their continuous pressure of walking. His loosely hair was filled with sweat. Knowing what he was going through he would be able to escape this madness. His

buttoned shirt was loose. His buffed out thin body sweated dripping through his blue shirt. Believing within his mind that all this was only a hallucination and

nothing more. Believing he could overcome this within that single instant of controlled concentration.

Opening his eyes slowly he felt good actually good within. Yet his feeling of being good felt gone. A sudden feeling of rising fingers he felt. Moving wiggling

fingers that ran up his brown pants. His eyes widened. He could feel it tickling through. Slowly looking down he could see he widely grinning dead girlfriend of

his. Her name was "Linda". Linda's blonde hair shined within the fog as he could see her clearly. She looked up to him on her knees smiling with red lipstick on

her precious lips. Her eyes beautifully shined along with her beauty. Calming down he slowly reached out to her with a shaking left hand.

His face reaction was beautifully saddened by what had happened to her. He could feel the guilt running through him even today. His minds along with his

heart have barely begun to move on. His feelings and emotions had begun to revolve around in circles believing in something else. He felt confused by all this.

Yet he still couldn't believe that she was here with him. The girl of his dreams that made him feel awesome.

Within the moment of touching and feeling her right cheek against his fingers. Her eyes along with her body. Her skin and peaceful motion. It all turned into

flames and ashes in front of him. He backed away shocked .His body gained a quick shot of rushing adrenaline. His mind acted on self-defense if needed. His

eyes widened by this. Laughter came from all around him as he yelled in anger. Looking around desperately again. Feeling cheated. Feeling stolen. Feeling as if

he was the only one. He dropped to his knees.

"YOU BASTARDS!"he yelled

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS!"he continued

He looked around sweating as he stood and stomped is right foot down.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA"laughter of evil continued

"WE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFUER!" it continued

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"WE RISE, AS WE ONCE FELL!, WE'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS!"it continued

The man looked towards the fogged sky angered and pissed

"AHHHHHH!"he yelled loudly

** EVIL DEAD 4 **


	2. Shall We Begin

Chapter 2

Shall We, Begin

Stink was the main word for the drunk lost bar. The Bar had less honest customers and more of the kind that fought for stupid reasons. Other moments within

the week. The Bar was filled with bikers and gays. Both sides would fight for ridiculous reasons that somewhat made sense. The outside of their bar was large

and old. Ruined was another word used to express how ugly and outdated it had become. It had opened 20 years ago. The married couple had lived within

this quiet little town. They loved the peaceful nature and its calm attitude towards newcomers. Yet they're marriage within this dump didn't last as the owner

had died 2 years after opening from a gunshot wound. One of his regulars had blown a gasket within themselves going berserk. Yet they had gained a

daughter named "Harley Gala" a young 20 year old blonde Irish woman. Taking the family business on her own.

The steel door was greyish and large. Across the street was a small restaurant named "Marten" which sold really good pie. Kind and loving people who almost

been living within the town for 40 years. The rain had let itself go as the clouds covered the sun setting sky. Its heavy rain water dropped splashing into the

ground. A man walked through the rain wearing a small brown light opened sweater. His hair was soaked yet it was black and fuzzy. His face expression was

terrible yet he didn't mind. He walked passed small newspaper stands as salesman packed their belongings. His black shoes splashed into the puddles. His

hands deep into his sweater pockets. His blue buttoned shirt was getting soaked. His light brown pants were halfway wet.

His eyes sharp towards sight. He couldn't be any wrong if he had been in trouble. Walking with a steady pace he felt the nerve for some liquor and booze to

calm himself down a little. Not even caring to look left or right he crossed the street. No sign of lights or cars were by. While crossing within the wet puddled

street. From down the lower same street. A hooded woman stared forward walking slowly holding between her hands a dangling necklace. Her face was

completely covered with a worn out long cloth ran down to her feet torn and dangling. Her pants were worn out. Her blackened scarfs tied around her waist

moving side to side.

"Destiny" she said

The door swung open. The drunken crowd continued talking and banging on tables laughing. Chunks of beer spilled across the tables. Men laughed, enjoying

their football game. The plasma TV was new 50 inch. Calmly walking into the bar he felt the urge to look over his right shoulder noticing at the far end a bunch

of Bikers minding their own. He didn't care as he continued to walk on towards the bar as she the bartender smiled at him. Her hands busy with cleaning dirty

cups of glass. Smiling back towards her he placed his right elbow on the counter. His body lying on his right side as he took a seat.

"What'll it be today Ash? The usual?" she asked

"Yeah,Harely if I could have a couple" he said smiling

"Couple?, usually it's 2"she asked

"Well I need to forget some things" he said

"Alright,don't let me be one of them" she said smiling at him

Ash looked down smiling. The sound of the door closing caught his attention. Looking to his right he could see the over coated woman. She walked towards the

bar calmly. Ash had some thoughts in his mind of how regular and awkward this was. But then again what wasn't awkward. Ash looked away as he looked

down at his left hand tapping the wooden table like bar.

The hooded woman placed her thin hands holding closely her necklace wrapped around her thin young fingers. Ash couldn't handle the into her darkened

hoodie slight tone came from her as Ash looked into her darkness.

Within his mind flowed many memories of darkened images. The first was of the evil rising from below. Thin hands of human-like beings shot out from the wood

dirt. The 2nd image was raining blood, it rained through the woods as a woman ran through them screaming. Her pace continued to run like hell. Blood dripped

through her clothes and onto her damaged skin. She gripped her bleeding right Ash could feel her intense pain, running through his body. His muscles ached

and felt incredible pain.

The last image was of a darkened being walking slowly forward. It's glowing yellow eyes surged through the darkness. Its voice spoke aloud as it echoed

through the midnight. Cold air was felt through Ash, he began to cough. His body felt its incredible chill running up his spine.

Ash's eyes went wide then he looked away gasping for air as if he had lost it all of a sudden. The hooded woman was standing to his left side. She had moved

closer as he tried to understand what he just saw.

"Who the hell are you?!"asked Ash looking forward knowing she was beside him

"We need to talk, Ashley Williams" she said

Ash looked slowly towards her as she walked away towards a table at the far left hand side of the bar and sat down. The round wooden table was alone with

a single light above. Ash looked forward again noticing his drink and glass cup within his hand had been broken. The shock along with those images gave him

fear. His fear grew more within him as he thought deeper. Ash took in a deep breath and stood up as Harely stared shocked noticing Ash walking staring down

at this stranger. She gazed forward at the shattered glass and began to slowly clean it up.

Ash walked slowly and stood facing her. The bar sounds and cheering continued.

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"I've known you since the day, the day the Necronomicon was discovered" she answered

Ash closed his eyes remembering that fateful day

"I know that you fought those same evils before, along with not sleeping, resting" she answered

"What do you want with me?, What was that in those images?" he asked

"There are warnings of what is coming next, they are what I see before they happen" she answered

"Yet unfortunately I need your help Ash" she asked

"Oh yeah? I don't do this for-"

"She's a fragile one named "Clare", my sister" she said

"I don't do these things anymore, I'm done" he said

"2 years you've been running Ash, 2 years you've been fighting, 2 years you've lost" she said

Ash looked away as he raised his right hand, his right robotic hand was covered with a black biker glove.

"I know your pain, I can give you back the 2 years of your life" she said

"You trust me? A complete stranger-"

"You're not a complete stranger I have foreshadowed you, sharing your pain along with the nightmares, the attacks, all the painful nights you suffer" she

answered towards him

Ash looked away closing his eyes knowing what she spoke was painful truth. Yet his mind thought of what would happen if he didn't help. What if he chose to

allow them to die what would that make him? Ash looked towards her.

"Alright I'll do it, where am I to go" he asked

"There here in town, up the road and into the Red High Woods" she said

"What's your name?" he asked

"I'm called "Helena The Light" she said

"The Light?" he asked

"Take this with you, I'll be able to guide you through it all" she said handing him the necklace around her hand.

Ash grabbed ahold of It as it glowed within his hand. Noticing the light blue color of light fade away suddenly.

Ash walked passed others who began to leave and headed out through the front door. Helena looked down at the table. She held her hands together almost

as if she was in prayer.

"May you reach them in time" she said


	3. Groovy Butterflies

Chapter 3

Groovy Butterflies

Ash grabbed ahold of a shotgun's pump action barrel. Looking closely into the arsenal of weapons he grabbed and asked for. The Grumpy and laughing

salesman stared at Ash as he looked serious into what he was doing. Yet Ash didn't care about what they thought. He had known leaving the past was simply

running for 2 years, he would be safe. Yet nothing was safe not even himself. Ash aimed the massively powered revolver forward noticing the point blank

range. Ash then lowered it as he saw above the counter was a new styled chainsaw with longer gas tank. A smile grew.

"Groovy" he said

A young woman ran through the forest screaming as she continuously looked back. She stopped gripping her left arm into her right then shockingly looking up

and down. The silence of the scary torn woods echoed. Her eyes nearly popped from her skull. She knew she was near civilization. She could hear the many

voices of celebration. The many voices of laughing and enjoyment. Looking forward she could see the uttering pitch black darkness of the night. The horrid

moonlight shined with its own greedy gleam. Rain continued to fall heavily upon the land.

Her teeth gritted in fear against each other. She could feel her spine running through her muscles on her back. She was freighted of what her and her friends

had done. Her best friend read aloud a book named "Necronomicon".The Book of the dead. Yet it was something not likely to be destroyed. Yet knowing they

horribly died one after another. One of her friends had become possed and caused incredible pain within each other.

Now she must survive this. She knew she must get back to the Reedville Town. She cried slowly in tears feeling this pain. Looking desperately back she could

see another cabin at the far end of a lake. She backed up slowly as she heard the greeting voices ahead of her. The voices giggled. The voices echoed through

the woods reaching her ears. She closed her eyes trying desperately to ignore them. Desperately trying to live with a calm knowledge of peace. The dirt ground

below her made small cracking sounds. She stepped on small branches and small plastic beer cups. She could tell she was close to these others.

Her body her body shook rapidly within the rain. Small lights glowed 30 feet away from her as she stared with a shock. She realized they were getting closer

towards her. She needed to move faster now. Desperately turning around she stumbled over a dropped branch this one large. She fell face first hard into the

ground. She screamed in pain. Her red torn dress was ripped from her knees. Exposing her bloody knees and scratched ankles. Her skin was nearly pale from

the horror. Looking back her blue colored hair was wet and loose. Parts of its loosely hair strings dropped onto her face swinging back and forth. Her eyes

glowed hazel within the rain.

Moving back quickly. She looked towards them as they laughed and moaned. Her left hand felt the rocky terrain of the lake. Looking back she could see the

small walkway along with a small motor boat. She smiled and ran forward desperately trying to stay up on her feet. As she did one of them, the beings known

as "Demons". Showed its grotesque body. Its body had gained fat, its clothes were torn. Its organs along with its human look were deformed into something

mushed together. Its hands both were severed. Its face was falling off. Its eyes were gone. Yet it wobbled after her. She screamed towards of sorrow were

yelled. Voices of pain and wanting echoed through as she floated away towards the middle of the lake. The engine of the boat teared through the watery liquid

of the lake. The fat demon gargled at her then dropped into the water floating slowly with the small current.

Looking back then forward she could see the demons running quickly through the woods. Rushing with such pace along with the one being still screaming in

the far distance. She closed her eyes thinking of something else. An urge of being with her sister, Helena. She cried again. The boat reached the far end along

with smashing against the sharp rocks at the shoreline. Quickly running out of the boat. She charged forward into the cabin door.

The party was filled with people. People who wanted to enjoy a summer get away from the boring life within the city. Cheering along with women stripping.

Women drinking. Men farting and was good for them. All was delight. Her hands smacked into the doorway. The music was amped high. Her screams wouldn't

be heard at all. She pounded then looked back towards the lake seeing nothing. Within seconds the music began to stop and play. The lights began to dim on

and off. One of the men went outside to check the fuse box. She ran around to the left side of the cabin. The young blonde haired smiled grinning as he

checked the box on the right hand side. Yet he noticed something odd. Finger nails were stuck within the cables almost forced into them.

He didn't care as he shrugged and pulled them out one by one. He smiled and drank his beer cup. He knew today was going to be the day he was going to get

laid. He smiled knowing this simple thing. Boy what he was going to do after was to get an AIDS moment he had fixed the fuse box he grinned hearing the loud

cheering along with the heavy metal music return.

"I got it!" he yelled

As soon as he turned around his face was bitten by another walking demon within the body of a woman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he yelled

She ran through the open door scared dropping onto one knee in front of everyone. They stared shocked and frightened.

"Help me! Please!"she yelled towards them

The glass windows to the far right shattered as a sudden high pitch yell echoed through its premium thin glass.

"Oh shit!"they yelled

Running they shoved her and pushed her onto the floor. She screamed in pain as they kicked and screamed themselves. She was able to move to the side

gripping her ruined right hand tightly close to her chest. Her body was in terrible disarray. The lights shined throughout the large 40 people cabin.40 People ran

out like crazy and headed on through the dirt path. She looked shocked seeing the many shards of glass all over the ground.

"Oh god please help me" she said sadly


	4. Lightning

Chapter 4

Lightning

Cars honked continuously over and over as young crowds rushed past other vehicles. The dirt path was covered with running water from the continuous rain.

Couples and single people nearly killed themselves just trying to escape that chaos. As they did each gained their seats in a four door car. They drove off

quickly not caring who was lost or forgotten. Within seconds of rushing through the blinding darkness of the scary woods. Youngsters cried and panicked

others looked away believing what they heard and saw was nothing. All were tried to reach their cars but failed to do so as they fell onto the ground either

drunk or dragged into the blackness.

An orange 2 door car wouldn't start as its engine jammed and staggered to turn on. The 3 individuals within it complained and pressed on. Desperately trying

again and again. The 3 shock as the car shut down. Rain slammed against the back along with the windows. Screams and roars continued echoing through the

woods. The 3 looked back as loud sounds of nails and steel slashing away at each other. The woman beside the driver screamed as the door was ripped off.

The grotesque beast's hand grabbed ahold of her. The driver looked to his right then screamed aloud. The back seated passenger screamed and tried to push

against the driver's seat. Both rushed to turn on the car it roared back to life. The woman was dragged away into the shadows. The car backed up and its head

lights shined through the everlasting night.

Both shook to their cores. The driver didn't care about going back only he cared about leaving and heading to the city. The passenger cried as he stared down

at his feet noticing the shaking hands. He began to slowly whimper.

"W-Ww-we left her" he said

"Shut up! We-she –"said the driver struggling to say something

Within seconds of reaching the end of the dirt road. The car shut down again. Its engine died off. The driver slammed his head onto the steering wheel. The

passenger cried and yelled as the heavy rain continued. Both felt the incredible guilt within their hearts. Both felt horrible knowing their friend was gone.

Suddenly head lights ahead of them shined back at them. The driver looked forward seeing the lights thinking it was a miracle. He rushed out of the smoking

car and walked towards it waving his hands.

The car drove to the right and continued on without stopping. The white car was a massive truck known as a "Ford Bronco". Its dirt tires teared through the

dirt road and continued on through the darkening night and into the woods. The man looked back shocked and yelled continuously. His reaction to seeing that

one vehicle went back to that cabin.

"What a fool" he said

She ran through the cabin locking the windows with stacked chairs. She looked back seeing the large TV. Rushing over towards it she began to push it forward.

Struggling she gritted her teeth worried for what might happen. Rain continued outside. Slow voices continued to echo through her mind. She closed her eyes

believing in her sister's thoughts and within that instant a laughing couple walked out of the bedroom. Both half naked calmly walking out tired and sweating.

Both looked shocked seeing no one else within the living room.

They stared at her noticing. She reached out to them warning them to stay inside. Both looked puzzled and ran out both ran into the cold rain.

"Noo!"she yelled

Both ran towards the car, desperately trying to open the doors. Screams were heard around them. The man looked up noticing the grey sky. The woman

looked around shaking as she looked past the man and towards the open door cabin seeing that woman screaming back to them. They ignored her as the

doors opened. Within seconds of desperately rushing car was pushed and flipped. Both screamed wildly as it flipped over onto its top. The massively strong

creature was known as "Mauler". A beast made from 3 human beings. Its grotesque body was disgusting to see. Its head merged of 3 heads, its 6 arms

merged into 2 massive hands. Its legs were of limbs moved as like a charging bull. Parts of clothing barely hanged on its body. All the human skin was

stretched and bleeding continuously. Scars and slash marks were all scattered throughout its body. The beast's weight crushed the car nearly flat. Yet it killed

the man in a single flip. The woman was killed by its near charge.

She stared horribly. She couldn't do anything as it roared loudly and shook its body. The grotesque body moved in a giggly way. Within her mouth she felt the

barfing sensation rising within her. Looking away she heard massive honking. Head lights shined as the engine roared loudly, the dirt tires teared through the

muddy ground. The Mauler looked back towards the headlights and charged forward. Its massive body ran like a bear. Its arms moved like a raging maniac. The

white Bronco along with the beast both collided into each other. The steel heated grill burned its grotesque face as it screamed. Its body gripped and teared

through the doors and the metal.

The Bronco truck rammed on through pushing it back. The beasts legs moved forward both tested strength as a voice yelled aloud.

"COME ON!"

The Truck was being lifted as the sound of a window shattered and a pump action shotgun fired over and over. Its body was pierced by the incredible power.

Its flesh flinged dangling around its opened wounds. Black blood gushed out. The heavy rain entered its wounds as it dropped the truck. The body dropped. Its

wounds badly dug into its massive mammoth skull. The Bronco truck was nearly broken from the front. Its grill was horribly ruined.

She stared shocked as black smoke came out of the front of the rammed truck. The sound of a door slammed closed. A man walked towards the beast as she

could see the pump action shotgun firing again and once more into its skull. Making sure it died. Walking around the back of the truck he stared at Clare.

Holding on his back a massive weapons bag.

"Ash, you made it" she said

"Clare let's get inside" he said


	5. The Plan of Many

Chapter 5

The Plan of many

Both entered into the ruined yet fixed cabin. Ash dropped his weapon bag with a slam onto the wooden bar table. He opened his bag and took out bandages

along with a small med kit. Clare sat down on the bar stool. Showing him her hand she looked away as he grabbed it and began cleaning gritted her teeth,

closing her eyes .The pain was great. Ash looked up at her and noticed something odd.

"If I may ask, are you twins?" asked Ash

"Yes, me and Helena and I know you aswell"she said

"Has she always been..?! you know with that hoodie?"he asked

"When she travels, but when she doesn't she rarely takes it off" said Clare

"Alright"he said

"You share thoughts? Or something like that" he asked

"Yes memories, thoughts, feelings, all those" she said

"Alright then well I'm sure you already know me, and my motives?" he asked

"You're doing this to gain what you have lost over the years Ashley Williams, and your confused" she said

Ash looked closely at her wounded hand and finished with the bandaging

"How does one like yourself become involved with all of this?" he asked

"I was born like this knowing of the book, we headed up here not for research or anything like that" she said looking back at Ash

"We came for a relaxing weekend, and yet one of my dear friends found that book, and well things led to this" she said

"I hear you, well then I need to find-"

She smiled and looked at the bag. Knowing already what they must do and Ash stood up grabbing ahold of a long range weapon.

"I'll guide you Ash and you deal with them" she said

"Groovy, but first things first" he said

Ash grabbed his pump action shotgun and tossed it to her

"This will be your side arm when you don't have anything left, got it?" he said

She grabbed ahold of it and strapped it around her body placing it firmly on her back.

"Ash grabbed ahold of an assault rifle named M-16, this is your main weapon before that shotgun" he said

She grabbed it and took off the safety, then checked the ammo clip and placed it back down.

Ash looked again and grabbed ahold of a small SMG

"You strap this on you thigh, and exactly if that rifle is done then use this" he said

"You came prepared" she said calmly

"Hell yeah girl,Im not going in without my patches" he said

Clare was given a weapon holster for her it tightly around her left thigh it stuck strapply on. Ash grabbed 2 silver barretas and holstered them in his weapon

straps on his chest. The brown weapon holster held his 2 dual pistols by his ribs. Clare looked at Ash as he smiled and armed together a newly bought

chainsaw. Placing it on his back tightly strapped on. Ash grabbed another SMG and placed it around his thigh as well.

"Hell yeah"he said

Ash grabbed ahold of his last weapon, another M-16 assault rifle except he colored it with a spray can blue and black. On its clip was his face in funny reactions.

"Really?" she asked

"Baby, I'm awesome" he said

Loud screams were heard outside roaring as Ash and Clare stood back to back ready. Ash rushed towards the closed door and made sure it was locked. Clare

ran towards the back door noticing through the small window. She could see the dead bodies running out of the lake. The lake glowed within the lightning as it

struck within the woods.

"Here they come!"she yelled

Ash ran towards her as she randomly fired out the window. Her bullets pierced through their zombie like flesh as they growled and died one by fragile bodies

couldn't handle much from their weapons. Skinny and dead they were. Ash looked out the window and noticed them as he counted quickly he counted 10. 5

died instantly. Some of them jumped high onto the cabin and began to run across the wet wooden rooftop. Ash looked up and fired little by little. Then he

looked back. Noises were heard coming around them.

The door bursted as an aggressive zombie like dog growled at Ash as he aimed and fired his weapon. The snarling K-9, had lost its skin. Its eyes glowed with

fury. Its face half gone. Dashing forward into Ash it died before reaching him. Ash looked up again as he backed up slowly. Another 2 dogs ran forward as he

continued firing.

Clare reloaded her weapon. As she did they rushed and banged onto the door harder and harder as it cracked. Clare gritted her teeth in anger. She slammed

her right shoulder into the ruined door trying desperately to keep it shut. Looking towards Ash she could see him fighting off his own demons. Ash yelled. His

ammo stopped. His eyes grew wide as he noticed his gun click empty. Ash grabbed ahold of his single grenade on his belt and pulled the pin as Clare ran past

him throwing it towards the breaking door. The hands of the undead corpses tried to reach out. Then Clare fired through the doorway at the incoming runners.

The explosion bursted killing the runners outside. Ash looked away as the burst of flames blinded him. Clare looked back. The wall shattered into pieces as the

raging Mauler grabbed ahold of Ash's left leg.

"What!? I killed you! MOTHER FUCKER"yelled Ash

It threw him through a wooden burning table. Clare ran back in firing into is ugly right side rib cage. It yelled with 3 voices mixed together. It moved wildly as its

merged right arm burned. Ash rolled to his right avoiding its arms as they dropped hard into the ground floor. The Mauler yelled in pain. Ash quickly got up and

ran towards Clare as it dropped flat onto the ground. Burning and filled with bullet holes. Ash walked outside reloading his rifle as Clare walked out behind him.

"Thanks, thought he died for sure after shooting him in the head many times" said Ash

"No problem, were in this together and we have to cross the lake" she said

"I'm not a good swimmer just so you know" said Ash

"Nothing to it, just keep kicking" she answered

"sure….Keep kicking she says that'll solve everything" said Ash as he walked beside her scratching his head


	6. Bigger Is Better

Chapter 6

Bigger is better

Ash stared at the small boat. His eyes grew wide as the flames continued burning behind him. The Cabin burned throughout all the things inside. The flames

continued as black smoke arose up into the sky. Ash only continued to stare and notice the wide range of the lake water there was. He gulped down hard on

his spit. The rain continued the cover the land. The fire behind them flickered little by little. Rain water poured as it began to dry out the fires. Clare got into the

boat as both pushed it into the cold lake water. Clare looked back at Ash and noticed his look.

"Ash? , come on you can't hate the water" she said

"I'm sure you've never been attacked by a tree" he said

"What?" she asked

"Have you seen JAWS? Or Lake Placid?" he asked

"What?!, are you-"

"Never mind, of course you never see that" he said

Ash got into the boat and sat in the middle as Clare started the rusty engine. Its gears spinned within it as it rushed with such force. The boat began to move.

Ash held onto his weapon tightly. Ash looked to his left then to the right. The boat ran through the lake water. Heading towards the center of the lake Ash

closed his eyes. Clare noticed his reaction to all this.

"What's it like? Being away from the city?" asked Clare

"Less noisy, less problems, and more loneliness if you stay home alone" he said

"Have you been in the city? "asked Ash looking back at her

"No, I never have been I lived within the country side of the towns, my family is religious" she said

The engine stopped. The boat floated calmly within the center of the massive lake. Clare cursed as she quickly tried to locate the main problem. Ash felt the

boat move more to the left.

"Oh crap"he said"

"Hold on!? This thing's jammed-"

"Clare, it's not that thing" said Ash

"How? Why wouldn't it be this?" she asked puzzled looking back at him

Slowly within seconds of that single question the boat was slightly struck from below

Ash aimed to the right noticing the movements within the massive lake coming from their boat.

"I knew it a big ass fish coming to get me, oh sure Ash help her…arhghg….mother Fu-…..get 2 years back…"muttered Ash

A large moan came from behind as Ash looked back and saw it.A massive organic creature. Its tentacles rose from the blackened water slamming into the boat.

Ash flew up into the air and screamed aloud. Clare held onto the edge of the small boat and screamed aloud for Ash. Dropping like a rock into the water the

massive organic human tentacle wrapped itself around his right foot and dragged him down. His hands desperately reaching out towards the surface.

Ash took a deep breath and was pulled hard. Looking down into the deep blackened water he could see nothing then reaching into this back pocket he

grabbed ahold of a flare gun and fired down below. The sight was unbelievable even towards him. Seeing witches, demons, beasts, Maulers, and even

zombies. Yet now he wasn't even ready to take this on.

Ash screamed under water as his air bubbles floated to the surface popping out towards Clare.

The massive beast was the size of a killer whale. Its top fin was the back spine of a human. Its face was in the shape of a fat figure. Its arms were open. Its

fingers were pure bone. Its grey skin had deep holes dug into them. The tentacles came out from the lower belly and above its arm like fins.4 Tentacles in total.

Its head was looking almost similar to a massively merged piranha and killer whale face. Its eyes were solid black. It smiled towards him as it swam opening its

sharpened jaw. Ash quickly thought within that instant and grabbed ahold of his M-16 firing directly towards the beast.

His bullets pierced through its skin as black ink of blood gushed out. Ash stopped firing as it backed away he quickly grabbed ahold of his hunting knife in his

right foot and slashed off the wrapped tentacle. Quickly noticing the beast swim away he swam up. Clare desperately looked around for him as he popped out

gasping for air. Yet Ash looked to his left noticing Clare floating closer to the other side.

"Clare! Do you see it?!"he yelled

"It's coming behind you!"she yelled

Ash looked back and noticed its spine sticking out of the water.

"Fuck me, why, why, why…..Clare! Get to shore now!"he yelled

Clare jumped into the water and swam quickly

Ash looked back towards it and reached for his chainsaw. Placing his M-16 on his back. He gripped his chainsaw in both hands as its engine stalled the first time.

"Seriously?! Come on baby" he said gritting his teeth

The beast swam quickly shooting out is other 3 tentacles towards him. Now it was only 10 feet away from Ash. Lifting up his chainsaw he began to slowly sink

into the water even more. Ash held his breath again. His hands finally got the chainsaw running as it roared to life through the heavy ever growing cold rain.

Ash kicked and kicked to stay on the surface of the water. He stared angered towards the face as its mouth opened towards Ash ready to chow him down.

"FUCK YOU!FRAKENFISH!"he yelled

His chainsaw along with its face collided together as its face was being severed, shredded skin flew towards Ash's face. Ash yelled as its body slammed into

him and both sank below. Its tentacles moved wildly in the water trying to free itself before dying. It growled in agony and pain. Its voice echoed through the

blackening water. Ash had enough as he kicked its head and swam up to the surface holding his chainsaw in his right hand.

Clare had reached the rocky shore as she gasped for air slowly dropping to her knees. She felt tired from swimming. The rain didn't help at all as it dropped like

tons of rock onto her shoulders and back. Ash walked passed Clare dropping his chainsaw and falling onto the ground on his knees then on his back. Taking in

the moment of fresh land. He breathed in and out like never before.

"Biggest…Biggest…Frankenstein Fish I ever caught, and this is the first…I-I Assure you" said Ash

Clare looked at him. She slightly thought of what was next.

"Clare-Clare…let's take a minute" he said

"We can't….we gotta keep going Ash" she said

"I know….what an ugly mother fucker"said Ash as he got back up


	7. Silent Comedy

Chapter 7

Silent Comedy

The woods covered the rain little by little as it continued to drop. The cold night had continued through. Ash gripped his assault rifle. Clare followed behind him

as he decided to take point. Clare looked back behind them noticing if any more undead were coming. She could see nothing beyond the lake and the large

cabin smoke. Clare breathed in calmly thinking of what they have to face when they get to the cabin she and her friends had gone to. Ash's heart still pumped

quickly after his experience earlier. He never thought they would be able to adapt like that.

"Ash, I have to tell you about what we have to kill to stop this madness" she said

"I'm all ears Clare" he said

"It's a demon Lord out of the 3 that were resurrected "she said

"3 Bitches then got it, anything else before we reach kingdom come" he asked

"Yes just exactly like that, the 3 once were my friends but now they're gone" she said

"This EVIL is one bad hand" he said

Sounds of running and hissing sounded off as Ash stared with one eyebrow up. Clare looked behind them. She gripped her weapon tightly. The rain continued

dropping through the leaves and slamming into the dirt ground felt muddy, making it hard to run for them. Ash hated the fact that he could barely see anything

at all in this night.

Ash and Clare had walked 50 feet into the woods as they could see small bits of moonlight within its everlasting darkness. Ash stood up from a sneaking armed

position and reached into his ammo belt. Clare stood beside him. Ash grabbed ahold of a green flare and pooped it as its green shine sparked alive. Within that

instant a grotesque faceless beast stared straight into the eyes of Ash as he screamed frightened by its appearance.

It grabbed Ash's head and tossed him farther into the ground ahead of them. Clare fired her M-16 into its deformed womanly chest. It dropped and died as it

let out a small shriek.

"ASH!"she yelled

Ash grunted as he felt pain running through his back.

"Damn it!, damn bastards love spooking" he said as he sat back up

Ash looked forward noticing the sounds of hissing growing around them.

"Ah…crap"he said

Ash quickly stood back up and noticing his small green flare 10 feet ahead of him. He smiled noticing his M-16 assault rifle beside stopped looking back he could

see within the shadows. His green flare showed the signs of thin bodies made no sounds, their thin bodies were missing meat and skin. Organs slightly

hanged from their bellies. Ash made a "what the fuck? Face" as he witnessed finger nails were mouths dripped with eyes were gone. They had adapted to the

sounds within the darkening spines clothes were torn and dangled in and out of their bodies. They had lost the very long hair on their heads. They had

massive balding. They were known as "Shrieks".

"I hope I don't end up like that "he said

Ash grabbed his SMG around his ankle and took aim with one hand out. Clare looked behind her hearing another hissing sound. Quickly aiming behind her she

caught in mid jump a shriek. She fired her weapon head on. Ash fired his as his green flare died. Ash gritted his teeth. Clare looked back into the darkened

woods seeing the flare of gunfire.

"ASH! RUN!"she yelled as she looked left then right

"COME ON! YOU BASTARDS!"he yelled

Clare stood within the light of the shining moon. Yet it began to slowly cloud itself over the massive dark clouds high above. Clare looked up and noticed this.

"Shit!"she said

Clare noticed a small dangling light coming from ahead of her.

"ASH! My sisters light!"she yelled

Sounds of a revving chainsaw continued through her echoing voice. The sounds teared through running screaming flesh. Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as he fought within the dark.

"ASH!"she continued

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"he yelled

Clare ran forward even without being able to see. She fired her rifle forward believing she was hitting against the invading Shrieks. As she did Ash moved his chainsaw revving blindingly in the darkness as he heard more and more shrieks coming.

"Ash I'm coming!"she yelled

Ash looked towards the sound of the voice and threw the glowing necklace around his wrist towards her voice. Catching the necklace in time she dropped her

weapon. A Shriek then tackled her within catching the lit necklace. Both fell and rolled down a hill. Clare grunted and screamed in pain as she collided into a

tree. Her back slammed hard into it as she screamed in pain. Ash looked around.

"Clare!"he yelled

Clare held the glowing necklace as a Shriek got in close towards her. The Shrieks hand was reaching out as Clare lifted the necklace and turned its thin boney

arm into ashes. It screamed and ran away back into the top of the tree's. Ash's chainsaw died off as the sounds faded away. Holding his chainsaw in his right

hand Ash closely tried to look around but he could see nothing still.

"Fucking bitches, I swear this isn't getting any easier" he said

Ash held his half ended SMG in his left hand. Looking to his left then right he saw nothing.

"CLARE?!"he yelled once more

"Over here!"she yelled Ash could see the dimming light

Ash placed his chainsaw on his back and reloaded his towards the light he noticed Clare getting back up. Ash slid down the small hill and met back with her.

"You alright?"he asked

"So far so good, just a small drop" she said

Ash smiled towards her as both stared at each other within the lit blue light glowing.

"Sweet, how much farther now?" he asked as he walked passed her

Clare looked down then turned around to see the back of Ash. She wasn't tall or too short. She was about the height of his shoulders.

"We need to get passed the trees and follow the dirt trail up, and were there "she said

"Does your sister's light run out?" he asked

"No as long as you have belief in God, and as long as you don't fall to the EVIL DEAD then it will stay on" she said

"Oh good no worries then, let's get there before more of those things come back" he said


	8. Night To Remember

Chapter 8

Night to remember

Ash stared breathing slowly seeing the long trial of a dirt path as they both stood side by side. Ash held onto his SMG in his left hand. His right hand was open.

Small drips of blood dripped off his fingers and onto the dirt ground. Clare stood beside him her wounds bandaged and dirty. Both of them were mangled and

torn from clothing yet willing to finish what they must do. Clare noticed the fresh breeze blowing through the trail and leaves fluttered into them. Both walked

forward taking caution of their surroundings they both looked in both sides and front.

"It's too quiet" said Ash

Within seconds of that. The tall trees around them shot out branches and vines. Ash and Clare both ran forward until one of the branches grabbed ahold of

Clare's left ankle dropping her onto the ground. Ash looked back stomping the branch as it cried. Clare reached out to Ash as he helped her up. Within that

moment Ash was then wrapped around his waist by a vine from behind.

"AHHHHH!"yelled Ash

"ASH! I'm COMING!"she yelled

"GO! GO ! GET OUT OF HERE!I'LL CATCH UP!"he yelled

Clare cursed and ran onward avoiding the slamming downward branches. The trees moved reaching out to grab ahold of her. She gritted her teeth avoiding

them. Clare had dropped her main weapon and quickly pulled out her pump action shotgun. Clare fired to her left then to her right. The heated shells dropped

steaming onto the cold dirt ground.

Ash screamed as the branches wrapped themselves around his body. Squeezing the very life out of him little by little. Ash gritted his teeth tightly. Looking up

then down he noticed how high they pulled him. Within moments a Ash was facing a massive wooden face of a tree. Its red eyes glowed in rage. Its mouth

snapped tree bark to opened widely.

Within seconds the evil looking tree laughed aloud. Its 4 mixed voices sounded horrible. Ash was quickly "branch slapped". Ash's face went left then right. He

grunted in pain as rapid flying branches bended and slapped Ash across his cheeks. Both cheeks turned quickly red then purple. Lastly they began to slowly

burst with small bits of dripping blood.

Ash forced his hands out and as he did he quickly grabbed ahold of his chainsaw and turned it on.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he yelled

Lifting it over his head he stabbed it directly into its face between its eyes as it bled out black blood. It screamed with 4 different voices put together. Its eyes

looked up then stared angered towards Ash. His mighty chainsaw ripped through its hardened wood. Chunks flew passed Ash as he squinted his eyes. Its

vines let their grip loose. Ash dropped 10 feet towards the dirt ground. He cursed and groaned aloud as he fell on his back. His chainsaw dropped beside him.

Ash opened his eyes and moved to his left avoiding the massive chunks of falling barks and black blood.

Ash looked up as he stood on one knee taking in deep breaths. His eyes stared looking around where he was brought to. He only guessed farther away from

the cabin. His mind thought of Clare and how she was doing. Ash grabbed ahold of his chainsaw and held it in both hands. Looking forward he could see small

bits of the raining moon light. His mind thought of those hissing Shrieks. Ash swallowed his spit hard. The cold rain continued through dropping lightly through

this deep environment of the woods. Ash ran forward taking his chances.

Clare stopped running as she noticed the glowing red blood veins formed around the end of the dirt trail. She noticed the red blood veins blocking the end of

the dirt trail. Formed into a shape of many "X"'s as if it was a door or gate. Slowly taking calm breaths she looked back for Ash. Yet nothing besides the heavy

wind and rain. She gulped down her saliva calmly thinking of what to do next. Yet she didn't remember leaving this area with this being here.

Clare fired her shotgun straight through. The blood veins screamed in pain. Clare gasped hearing them. She lowered her shotgun shocked at the sight. As the

blood veins dropped dangling lifelessly. She stared at the rain that dropped in front of her. Yet it was only knew this was blood. Looking back she could see

regular cold rain falling behind her. Then looking forward she could see red warm blood dropping from the sky in front of her.

Clare walked forward into the hot blood rain. She stared noticing the cabin. Its wooded figure was ruined. Windows shattered. The 3 parked cars were

moved.2 of them were wrecked. The last one was down the road. She noticed the door closed shut as she stared. She looked around the ground seeing the

many dead bodies of the victims. Scattered all across they were. None were moving all lifeless. She didn't even gasp. She held on knowing she must do this.

Clare gripped her pump action shotgun and clucked heated shell dropped onto the ground. She took one step forward within the moment. The surrounding

dead jumped up running towards her. She panicked firing desperately around her. Shell after shell then click. She swung the weapon back and forth hitting a

couple of them head on. They snarled with their rotting mouths. They growled and clawed at her. The surrounding number of quickly reached for her SMG but

was grabbed ahold of.

Clare grunted as they grabbed ahold of her body and tried lifting her up over their heads.

Bullets pierced through their skulls. She was dropped back onto the bloody ground as she covered her head with her came from the left as Ash ran forward

firing his dual barretas. Both fired at the same time.

Ash ran as fast as he could through the bloody rain. The horde jumped towards him desperately trying to kill Ash in one go. Yet his pistols overcame them with

accuracy.

Ash stopped running and helped Clare back up as he reloaded one of his dual barretas. Both stood tried out facing each other as Ash handed her the fully

reloaded barreta.

"Thanks, I thought you were a goner" she said looking up at him

"You can't kill the king baby "he said

"Well, maybe slapped around a little might do the trick" he said


	9. Facing Witch

Chapter 9

Facing Witch

Within that moment Clare noticed to her left side of her eyes sight. She pushed Ash back as a ruined 2 door convertible car flew in between them.

Clare fell onto the ground. Ash fell on his back. Both heard a very loud disturbing ruined car smashed straight into an Evil Tree's face behind them.

Ash looked to his right noticing the beast as its thin body walked out of the ruined cabin. The door swung open then closed on and off it went behind the being.

Clare glared at it knowing this was her female friend named "Michelle" or what used to be her.

The thin body was covered in black smears of blood along with red blood. Her hair was long and ruined. Her glowing yellow eyes glowed within the red rain as

she slowly walked out. Her dress was torn parts of her belly button could be seen. He chest slightly exposed. Her hands were long extensions. Both hands

were long and pointy black sharp length was as long as a pencil.

Clare fired the barreta towards her head on as she crawled away from her. The being was known as "Raven Lord". Ash got back up and charged forward with

his revved up chainsaw as he yelled. Raven lord looked towards him and moved back as his chainsaw slammed downward into the ground. Ash looked up

shocked towards her as she yelled and slashed his chest.

Ash yelled out loud and dropped to one knee. Clare got back up, firing all 15 bullets straight into her spinney back. It yelled in pain and grabbed ahold of Ash as

he grunted her sharp fingers sliced little through his skin around his neck. Ash struggled as she threw him into the cabin door. The cabin door shattered into

shards of wood chunks. Ash dropped onto the wooden floor hard dust covered the air. Ash coughed aloud.

"Good God!"he yelled

Clare threw the pistol at Raven Lord. The barreta flew towards her chest as it slammed into it did nothing Raven walked towards her and kept going.

"CLARE….JOIN US!"it said in mixed voices of 3 people

"NO!"she yelled back at her

Clare ran back then stopped noticing the branches moving around the dirt path behind her.

"Shit!"she said

Ash sat up coughing. His black hair was all ruined and uncombed. He sneezed.

"Great now I'm getting a cold,fucking hell" he said

Ash suddenly turned to look towards the doorway a dropped yet bloody double barrel shotgun. Ash smiled and quickly got up.

Clare was grabbed ahold of as she kicked and fought. Raven tossed her farther into the ground and screamed into her face. Clare tried to slap and choke her

but it was no use. Raven stomped her into her chest. Then raised her left arm up as her nails shined within the stared deadly into them then towards Raven's

glowing angered demonic eyes.

"DIE THEN….WHAT WILL YOUR GOD DO NOW!"it said laughing aloud

"YO! SHE BITCH"yelled Ash

Raven stopped and looked forward at Ash smiling holding the loaded double barrel shotgun. It was aimed directly towards her head as she stared shocked.

She let one growl out as Ash fired 's head exploded into pieces shattering all over Clare and the ground. Clare had blocked chunks of brain splatter with her

hands. The blood rain had stopped. Regular rain began to pour over them. The blood dried up all around them vanishing away.

Ash rushed over and held his double barrel shotgun in his right hand. Helping her up she stood calmly. Ash looked up and Clare did the same. Ash walked to his

right straight towards his chainsaw.

"Why? Why aren't the clouds leaving along with the rain stopping?" she asked

"You said there were 3 right?" he asked while gripping his chainsaw

"Yes, 3 but they were all together in Michelle the one we just killed weren't they?!"she said puzzled

"Don't think it went like that" said Ash as he placed his chainsaw on his back and held onto the double barrel shotgun

"Then that means…."she said shocked

"The other 2 went back to town" said Ash walking towards her

"We gotta hurry my sister is in trouble" said Clare

Ash reloaded his double barrel shotgun and looked forward staring into the night rain.

EVIL DEAD 4


End file.
